Marco Carales
Marco Carales Introduction Marco Carales shows up in the Cassie Palmer series as a senior member of Mircea's household--and a 1500 year old vampire. That makes him roughly three times as old as his current master. But it's power that counts in the vampire world, not age, and Mircea has more of it. But Marco is no slouch, either, and experience also counts for a lot. So, when Mircea was faced with the prospect of finding somebody up to the task of keeping his walking disaster area of a girlfriend alive, there was just no contest. Marco was it. Now, this former gladiator is faced with a more daunting challenge than any he ever had in the arena. So far, he's managed it with style, humor and at least a modicum of affection for his young charge. And a lot of pain for anybody who tries to hurt her. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery About Species * Master Vampire Physical Description * six foot five, maybe two hundred and fifty pounds, and built like a freight train; * Large and muscular, dark hair Character / Personality * He’s a swarthy, hairy, foulmouthed, cigar-munching, example of machismo who is usually covered in weapons he doesn’t need because he’s also a master vampire.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 30 * He tends to play mother hen with Cassie. Age *1500 year old Powers & Abilities * Very, very strong Occupation * Cassie's head bodyguard * Former gladiator Love Interests * none mentioned Family * Vampire Line: Mircea Basarab * Co-Guards: Rico, Jules, FredTempt the Stars, ch. 22 Other Details * Smokes cigars * Vampire Name He was one of the vamps who end up being traded around like playing cards. Marco was not as starry-eyed about his masters as those who are always part of one family line. He did adopt a few of his masters’ names in the beginning, but after the third trade he said screw it and took Carales (after the town in Italy where he once lived). And after using it for hundreds of years, he saw no need to change it once he came into Mircea’s service. ~ Karen Chance's Ramblings #20 Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Rico * Jules * Fred * Mircea Basarab * Dante's Casino Events Throughout the Series This secton may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you have not read that title yet''. Embrace the Night Curse the Dawn Hunt the Moon Tempt the Stars Reap the Wind Ride the Storm See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Master Vampires Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Cassie's Inner Circle Category:Dante's Casino